AumxIkuto Holiday story
by Black Love of Hell
Summary: Ikuto and Yukito are moving to Ikuto real sister place since thier father die. What if someone get Ikuto heart but he would not tell who. What Happend when his step-sister found out, what will happend when she get an idea to get then together. A BAD IDEA
1. The Moring

**BlackL.O.H.:Hello people of the world this is my first thyp and post online fanfic.**

**Amu: You should see the one she write down I cant even read it**

**Black: YOU SHUT UP.......... **

**Amu : Make me**

**Black: *pull out pencil* ILL TAKE OFF YOUR MOUTH**

**Amu: You cant do that!**

**Black: why? **

**Amu: because your typing this ….....**

**Black: OH yea I have the "Backspace" button **

**Ikuto: She got you on this one...**

**Black: *point at him* You are not part of this **

**Ikuto: oh yes mi am**

**Black: How so.....**

**Ikuto : because im in the story**

**Black:....... Dam it *Hint Hint (kids this is a bad word so don't ever use it) Wink Wink***

**Black :tell the people what I own....... **

**Ikuto : she dost not own me and amu and all the other people she stole **

**Black : I DID NOT STEAL, im just boring of a long period of time and may not give you guys back.......**

**Amu: But--**

**Black: WHY DONT YOU GO AND FINISH WHAT IKUTO WAS GOING TO SAY**

**Ikuto: oooooooooo...... She mad **

**Black : YOU * Jump attack ***

**Amu : she dost not own any thing but this chocolate Santa * Hint hint (IT BAD HERE ME BAD)wink wink * **

**`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-` On to the story `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`~~**

_**a/n : if they act a little OCC im sorry im not that far into the story and some other reason but this is to a friend of mine ( ShellES 829 ). It a AmuxIkuto fan fic if you have not figurer that out. Also I SUCK AT SPELLING.**_

_**P.s Yukito is an OC of mine she also is in a another fanfic that onlyShellES829 and me know.**_

_**Summery: Yukito is have in a holiday party and she tell Ikuto to bring some of his friend or his Girlfriend *hint hint wink wink *. What happen if Yukito set up a surprise for them * cough Lock them in a small room A very small room * ( I know it suck balls but you'll end up reading it and if not........... IL L FIND YOU )**_

YPOV

" how do you feel? " I ask him. Well I should because today Is our first and last day for school, tomorrow is winter break. I know wired, but what else can we do. I mean our father past away, well it his father and mine step-father, and our mother, well we don't like to talk about it.

"..." OK I don't think he is find or is he but how should I know he NEVER EVER TALK for like since we got on the plane and stuff and if he did then it must have been in the wee hour of the morning that when im half dead.

"IKUTO!!!"

"oh great here miss. I-can-get-what-i-want-because-im-a-singer-and-rich a.k.a bitch" I said solfly to myself but I know that Ikuto can Hear me too.

"What you Want" I said coldly

she stuck her tongue at me " well I waned to say bye and good luck to Ikuto at school" in a cute little girl voice. WHAT I WOULD KILL TO HURT HER.

"Oh look at the time were going to be late" Ikuto said as he look at his watch. Then Ikuto Grab my hand/arm/risk and ran off to the side walk so we can go to school.

"the living rock can talk" I did a fake gasp.

"Hey I know that you what to get far a way a possible from her" he said as we were running to school which I though it was the other way.

".............. Dam you win" I said in defeat.

IPOV

a/n: ikuto is a little OCC because I made him like that...... have a problem with that well DEAL WITH IT

I got up from my alarm clock. It was 5 am and we just got here this morning. When I said we I meant my step sister and I. What worse is that my real sister is her, also that we have to go to school. I when and did my morning thing (A/n: YOU THINK OF SOMETHING OF WHAT HE DOST IN THE MORING).

Well time to go and wake Yukito up. She is ................. well, is well not lazy but she is..................... umm.........(.) I enter her room and of corce I cant find the alarm clock and she under her cover. I push her.

"go away" she say

Well since that didn't work. I whet to the restroom and stared up the bath of cold water. I when back I carry her and head toward the rest room.

"HEY WAKE UP" Then I drop her

"HOLY SHIT, GOD DAM IKUTO" She yell. Well I think now everyone is awake.

"come on get dress" I said to her I knew that she will forget it later because she is herself.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-` Be con.-`-`-

**Yukito: it short**

**Black : I know that it that ummmm...................**

**Ikuto: Your a Lazy Person and you Don't Want to work Anymore**

**Black: YEA wait a min.**

**Amu: HAHA **

**Black: YOU GET BACK TO YOUR CAGE!!!**

**Yukito: Ikuto......... PAY BACK TIME**

**Ikuto: HOLY SHI--**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Black: well that it for now ......................( sigh) **

**Yukito: ill finish it up**

**Black: I'm going to play Sims 2 after this * hint hint wink wink***

**Yukito : R&R whatever that mean and if you know the meaning then DO IT if not ILL FIND YOU **

**Black: you cant do that**

**Yukito: why not **

**Black : because I Have People..............People *hint hint ( That how you use it SHELBY )wink wink* P.s. Amu is going to be in the next chapter ( I think )**


	2. Home Room

**Black: *sigh* I don't own anything but this water bottle**

**Amu : I think she gone emo**

**Yukito : I wonder why?**

**Ikuto :................**

**`-`-`-`-`-`-`-` TO THE STORY `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`**

YPOV

"well here is your paper, make sure that the teacher sing it, ok good", the lady behind the desk in the front office said, and the hole in time she been looking at Ikuto.

A/n : I forgot what to call it, but you should get what I mean

Not angin I though in my head.

"Well let me call someone in your home room to get you guys, why don't you go and wait out side", she offer.

We were lucky that we got all of our class the same all but gym and history.

"so -", I got cut off, That baster going to pay.

"are you guys the new student", a boy said as he came to us. He look like the school girl magnet or so. He had honey blond hair and he was small that Ikuto but about the same size as me.

" yes we are, and you are", I said to answer his question.

"im Tadase, and what your name", he said

"Im Yukito and this is my step-brother Ikuto", I said, and well you know Ikuto he like still talk like a rock.

" ok well follow me ill take you to your homeroom", Tadase said. So we follow him to math.

As we were walking I got on my tiptoes so I can whisper in Ikuto ear. " Ikuto can we pertain that were together or boy and girlfriend because I don't like the look those boys this morning" I ask

He sigh then grab my hand "thank you" I whisper.

We got in class and Tadase got to his seat. Ikuto gave our paper to the teacher.

"OK everyone look like we have 2 new stunden here, so give them a warm welcome"

"WELLCOME"- "YOUR HOT", wow that came out of no where.

"WELL why don't you guys tell a bit about your self" the teacher said trying to fine the person who said "your hot" out loud.

I when first because the living rock didn't stared so I did.

"my name is Yukito, I just move here and The End" I look at Ikuto so he can go.

He sigh " Ikuto" and that all he said. And I never thought one word can make girls yell so lode.

" well um.. there a set next to Amu, , the girl with pink hair-"

"CALL IT" I said/yell and ran to the seat next to her.

"Well Ikuto look like you get to sit alone, the back desk behind your sister?", the teacher said. I just realize that he never gave us his name. All well.

" HI im Amu" the girl next to me said

" I think im going to like you", I said to my surprise.

".................. in a good way or bad...", ok I think I freak her out.

" in a good way"

well the time pass by. And I learned that Amu and I have the same teacher all day, and Ikuto well he the same.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`BE con.`-`-`-`

**Black: * sigh * im done for to day**

**Amu: she scaring me**

**Yukito: I think im going to sit in the corner **

**Ikuto:..............**

**Black: merry Christmas and a happy new year or happy holiday**


End file.
